


Mirror, Mirror...

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Mirror Sex, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: Sam has a surprise for Dean when he gets back from a grocery run.





	Mirror, Mirror...

“Honey, I'm home!”

 

Upon entering the bunker, Dean is almost immediately met by Sam, who helps him bring the groceries to the kitchen and putting them away.  Dean narrows his eyes at his brother, never had Sam been this helpful with the food. The man could manage to burn toast, so he normally stayed away from the kitchen.

 

“Okay, what the hell did you do while I was out?  You’re never like this.” Sam just shoots him a grin and walks towards their bedroom without answering, prompting Dean to follow him.

 

“Sammy, get back here and answer me”, he calls as he enters the bedroom, to see Sam lying on the bed, smirking.  Beside him, in perfect height on the wall, is a full length, wide mirror.

 

“Sammy, what’s this?”  Dean says, gesturing to the mirror.

 

“Well, you’ve been talking about watching us during sex.  Now you can.”

 

Dean mirrors Sam’s smirk and walks over to the bed.  He crawls over Sam and kisses him. “Then let’s try it out, Sammy”, he purrs against his lips.

 

Sam kisses him back and rolls them over, breaking the kiss to look down at his lover.  He sits up and pulls off the t-shirt he was wearing as he watches Dean mirror him. The shirts are tossed away before they work on each other's jeans.  Buttons are undone and zippers unzipped before Sam moves off of Dean to tug off his jeans and underwear. He reaches out and helps remove the remainder of Dean’s clothes as well.  He moves back on top of Dean and kisses at his neck, making Dean turn his head towards the mirror.

 

The first thing he sees is Sam’s back.  It’s hard to avoid, the expanse of it. Dean notices how small he looks under Sam, and he’s okay with that.  He likes watching Sam more than he likes watching himself. He sees more than feels Sam’s hand move down his side towards his crotch.

 

Out of sight from Dean, Sam opens the bottle of lube and slicks his fingers.  With his focus on the mirror, the shorter man gasps as a finger slides into him.  Sam stretches him quickly, using a lot of lube as he does. Soon his fingers are replaced with his cock, and Dean lets out a moan.

 

The mirror shows less of Sam's back and more of his side, which shows off how his muscles work and his back arches as he thrusts in and out of his lover.  For Dean, it's an out-of-body experience to watch himself in the mirror. To watch Sam thrust into him, and feel it at the same time. Lips on his neck that he has no way of seeing, but on the other hand, he feels them so clearly.  The smooth arches of Sam’s back, his muscles bulging and shifting across his back is mesmerizing. It’s like porn, only more realistic and even hotter, because it’s happening to  _ him _ and not some guy on a screen.  And it’s  _ Sam  _ above him, taking him, fucking him, making him moan and arch and beg.

 

“Sammy, Sammy… Please...”  His eyes slide shut as he arches his back, feeling Sam create a hickey on one of the most sensitive spots on his neck.  Sam lets out a quick chuckle against his neck before pulling away, looming over Dean to get a better angle for his thrusts.

 

The new angle makes Dean open his eyes and moan, and the new angle in the mirror makes Sam appear so much larger than himself.  His back arches more with this angle, and Sam looks, if possible, even more beautiful than he usually does.

 

Dean soon comes, eyes rolling back as he moans out Sam's name, and Sam soon follows suit, groaning.  His hips still and he slowly pulls out, leaning down over Dean and kissing him. Dean kisses back with a smile.

 

“Best surprise ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
